


A Candlenights Wedding

by SS_Chaos_Sauce



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast), The Adventure Zone Amnesty
Genre: F/F, Wedding Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:47:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21856288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SS_Chaos_Sauce/pseuds/SS_Chaos_Sauce
Summary: It's winter in Kepler. Snow is on the ground and most people spend the day in hearth warmed homes. But smoke isn't the only thing in the air. The residents of Amnesty Lodge are preparing for a wedding. A little set up to the happiest day in Aubrey and Dani's lives.
Relationships: Dani/Aubrey Little
Kudos: 5





	A Candlenights Wedding

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this as a candlenights gift on behalf of @dykeyfangs on tumblr, for the Queertazsecretsanta! Go check out the other works on tumblr

**Aubrey**  
“Alright now Aubrey just calm down.”  
Aubrey was pacing barefoot in the snow. She danced a small flame between her fingers and watched as her crystal breath caught the warm light.  
“How’d you even know I was out here?”  
She looked up at Mama, also dressed in pajamas, but with the good sense to be wearing a warm leather duster and boots, leaning on a carved wooden cane.  
“Aubrey, honey, your glowing like a Christmas tree and there’s a trail of melted snow in the shape of foot prints all the way from the lodge. You ain’t exactly conspicuous. Now, wanna tell me what’s the fuss?”  
“Oh you know, tomorrow is supposed to be the happiest day of my life and I’m afraid I’m going to mess everything up. How are you?” She chuckled awkwardly at the end, but her voice was tense.  
Mama guffawed, almost doubling over.  
“Aubrey Little, savior of two worlds, done in by a little pre-wedding jitters?”  
“It’s not funny!” She threw her hands in the air and paced faster. “What if I get cold feet? I could leave and not come back, how could I do that to Dani? I love her.”  
Mama clamped a hand down on Aubrey’s shoulder, rooting her in place.  
“Aubrey, look at me. The only cold feet you’ve got are the ones pacing shoeless in the snow. Tell me, are you actually thinking about up and leaving?”  
“No! I would never-“  
“Then what are you worried about?”  
She stopped fidgeting for a moment, looking up at Mama.  
“I......I don’t know. Sometimes it feels like if I’m this happy, something will go wrong.”  
“And if it does?”  
“What?”  
“And what if something goes wrong? What if out of nowhere aliens invade, what will you do?”  
She stuttered for a second. “Well I guess, we did it last time. We can handle it and kick ass.”  
“You hear that Aubrey, We, even under pressure your not thinking about yourself. I have full confidence that even if the world was ending again, you’d be right there by her side. You’re not one to run away in the of danger. You really think you’d chicken out on a wedding?”  
Aubrey stood in stunned silence. And then all the worry and tension drained out of her. She laughed in relief and it was like the cold actually caught up with her. She rubbed her hands together and shivered.  
“I think you’re right. Even when the world was ending all I thought about was her. Can you believe I get to marry her?”  
“I can.” Mama took off her coat and wrapped it around Aubrey, then gently cuffed her face with one hand. “What I can’t believe is you standing out here playing at Frosty the Snowman. Now let’s get inside. I need my beauty rest if I’m to be walking Dani down that aisle tomorrow.”  
Aubrey, engulfed in Mama’s jacket, opens her arms for a hug, and Mama pulls her to her chest.  
“Thanks Mama.”  
“I love you Aubrey. Dani too. And I’m so happy for you both. Come on.”  
And together they headed inside.

 **Wedding Prep**  
“Larry, Curly, Moe, do you three know what you’re doing?”  
“Who?” Jake looked up in confusion, he was sitting on the floor, folding cloth napkins into little rabbits for the reception.  
“Nevermind, it’s a reference. Besides the point. Are y’all ready?” Mama sighed and looked at the half set up room.  
She had tasked Jake, Barclay, and a tag-along Stern with turning the Amnesty Lodge parlor into a wedding venue. So far they’ve managed to align all the couches and dining chairs into a bisected audience. At the moment Jake was sitting on the carpet, Barclay was on a ladder stringing lights and a flower garland in the rafters, and Stern was acting as spotter. And then Barclay looked sheepishly down from the ladder.  
“Well, about that...”  
“Barclay so help me if the next words outta your mouth ain’t ‘Everything is perfectly fine and this wedding will go off without a hitch.’ I’ll push you off the ladder myself.”  
“Everything is perfectly fine and this wedding will go off without a hitch. But, I may have forgotten to become a wedding officiant.”  
“If my hair wasn’t already gray already it would turn so for the stress you cause me. How did you _forget to become a wedding officiant?_ ” Mama pinched the bridge of her nose with her free hand.  
“Alright now Mama, hear me out.”  
“I’m a listening.”  
“I just got so wrapped up in preparing for the Sylvan ceremony I kinda forgot about the Earth one. So I am technically ready for a wedding, just uhh, not this one.”  
“Barclay are you telling me that we have no one to make the marriage official in legal terms? Ya’know here in Kepler, on Earth, where Aubrey’s from? Where we currently are?”  
“Oh if you just need a justice of the peace or something I can just step in for the pesky signing of the certificate and verifying witnesses and such.” Stern piped up cheerily from the bottom of the ladder. He looked a little out of place without the suit and badge, but amazingly comfortable is a sweater and button up.  
“What’s that now Joseph?” Mama was incredulous to say the least.  
“Yeah I can legally marry people. Wouldn’t be my first time either. Besides the point really. Barclay can do all the ‘I do’s’ and the speech and all, and I step in for a bit of paperwork and the whole thing can carry on, tidy and such.” He smiled in a very sure of himself manner.  
“Dare I ask why this is a thing you can do?”  
“Why didn’t I know you could do this?” Barclay was mock betrayed atop the ladder  
“Oh well, it started with an undercover mission-”  
“Actually nope, not important. Don’t wanna know. Just make sure nothing else goes wrong ya hear me. I gotta go check with the caterer make sure they aint putting bacon in the collards. Don’t burn this place down.” Mama finished her thought with a tap of her cane on the ground and left the room.  
“Should we tell her about the flowers?” Jake looked up at Barclay and Stern, who answered together.  
“NO!”  
“I was just asking.”

 **Dani**  
“Are you ready darlin?”  
Mama knocked on the door frame with her cane. Her casual duster and jeans traded for a deep green suit, but the sturdy hiking boots stayed the same. Her hair was down in two neat braids framing her face. Dani was fidgeting in front of a full length mirror. She was in a loose white jumpsuit that left her arms bare. The legs were embroidered with a shimmery orange thread and a vine blooming with flowers climbed up to the bodice. Her hair was braided back with small pink flowers. Up her arms were gold cuffs and bracelets. She’s fiddling with her rings. One on each hand. She was slipping them on and off and watching herself change in the mirror. Only one actually did something though, her disguise making her look human. Hiding her bright eyes and sharp teeth. The other was more of a change to be. 

Aubrey proposed with a toy ring she got out of a gachapon machine in the mall. Dani was distracted by some toys in the pet shop window, trying to keep Dr Harris Bonkers from escaping her arms to wreck havoc. They were back in Kepler for a few days visiting Mama and Duck and wanted to spend some time goofing off. And then Aubrey tapped her on the leg. She was down on one knee struggling to pop open the little capsule.  
“Hold on, give me a second. Guess I should have opened it before I made you turn around.” The cap came off with a triumphant pop and clattered to the floor. She pulled out a cheap ring with a red fake gem flower. “Ok well I was hoping for the heart shaped one but this will work. Dani would you make me the happiest person to ever save not one, but two whole worlds? Please.”  
Dani started giggling.  
“Don’t laugh at me!” But Aubrey was laughing too.  
Dr Harris Bonkers slipped on to the floor and stood watching them. Dani knelt down to Aubrey both shaking with laughter.  
“Of course I’ll marry you. You’re my home.”

Dani was holding both rings in the palm of her hand. After a moment she slipped the engagement ring back on her finger. She gently placed the other ring down on the desk in front of her.  
“Mama, I’ve never been more ready in my life.”  
“I’m glad to hear.” She smiled from the doorway. “Care to lend your ear for a second? I got something you may wanna hear.”  
“Of course, what is it?”  
Mama walked over to the bed and took a moment to sit down the patted the spot next to her. Dani sat down lightly and Mama gently held her hands.  
“I have known you for as long you’ve been here in Kepler. And it has been a pleasure. A pleasure to know you and to watch who you’ve become here. You’ve always been a dear around the lodge, offering to clean or cook for Barclay. Not only that but you were here helping every new Sylph refugee who crossed through the archway. Do you remember when Jake crossed over? You couldn’t have been here more than two months and there you were, chomping at the bit to get him settled. Hell, you were the one to introduce him to the Hornets and that Hollis kid. And now you’re back on Sylvain helping folks over there. What I’m getting at is that you are a truly wonderful person. Who you are, right now, in every aspect, is truly one of the best folks around. I want you to know this. And I want you to be happy as you are.” Mama held Dani’s face in her hands, wiping a tear away with her thumb. “Save those tears for the wedding, alright?”  
Dani nodded and wiped another tear away.  
“I love you Mama.”  
“I love you too Dani.”  
“Are you ready?”  
“I’ve never been more ready in my life Dani.”

 **Wedding Bells**  
Amnesty lodge didn’t look like a whole new place, but it was still magical. A garland of lights and flowers was strung from the rafters. All the chairs and couches were lined up with an aisle between them and they were packed. All the lodge residents who stayed were here, and a few who came back just for the wedding, like Vincent and Alexandra. The Hornets were wearing what could only be presumed as their best, unripped jeans and the occasional button up shirt. Hollis was chastising Keith with a hat they had clearly just snatched from his head. Juno and Minerva were both dressed in ranger uniform, either because they collectively deemed it wedding attire or they were fresh off the plane. Thacker was talking to Sheriff Owens, Kirby and company, using a walking stick to emphasize a story wildly, going right through Deputy Dewey. Stern, Jake, and Barclay were in different stages of formal dress. Stern overdressed in a tuxedo, and Jake pulling at a bow tie. Barclay looked nice in a blazer and tie, with a not so classy bigfoot pattern on it.  
And then in walked Aubrey. She was wearing a short, poofy, and sleeveless white dress, fishnets, and always combat boots. Her dress had the same orange flowers embroidered up the skirt and bodice as Dani’s jumpsuit. And hanging from her neck, as solid as a memory, was the Flamebright pendant. Sylvain wasn’t the only one with her walking down the aisle, Duck had an arm linked through hers. He, at least, was wearing a suit. When they reached the altar he gave her hand a quick pat. A little reassurance, but also to squash a flame staring on her bouquet. Even before Dani walked in Aubrey had tears in her eyes. And then Mama was walking Dani down the aisle, and Dani too had tears in her eyes. As soon as they were settled there was a rapid pat pat pat of little feet down the aisle, as Dr Harris Bonkers ran in as ring bearer. Now they were ready.

It is sunrise at amnesty lodge. Light spills over the Monongahela forest. Somewhere in the woods, the remains of an archway remembers moon light. Snow catches the fresh snow and it's almost like the world is on fire. But for now, it is safe. Inside the lodge there is a wedding going on, and a town, no, a family is celebrating.  
“We are gathered here today...”


End file.
